


To the moon and back

by Glorioussandwichwhispers (Feathercrown)



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathercrown/pseuds/Glorioussandwichwhispers
Summary: Long distance relationships sucked. Especially if you were in a relationship with Starfleet's youngest and most in demand captain, James T. Kirk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Steffi asked for _Jim/Eggsy saying "I love you" for the first time please_ this is what she got. :)
> 
> If you like this pairing then I'd suggest reading Steffi's stories too! ([Wildestoftales @ AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestoftales/pseuds/travelledspace))

Long distance relationships sucked. Especially if you were in a relationship with Starfleet's youngest and most in demand captain, James T. Kirk. He and his crew were often sent off to the remotest corners of space and Eggsy himself was often sent off to the remotest corners on earth, making communication between them difficult at times. But they made do with (video)calls, handwritten letters, carefully selected care packages and the occasional visit when there was time. 

Both of them stubborn at heart, Jim not quite ready to give up the stars and Eggsy not quite ready to leave Kingsman behind and neither of them quite ready to give up each other just yet. 

They had met in a shoddy bar in San Francisco, Jim trying to escape the press after safely bringing back the Enterprise to earth after a particular difficult mission and Eggsy having some downtime after finishing his own mission to save the planet and waiting for his plane to arrive to bring him home. They instantly hit it off and needless to say, Eggsy lost track of time and missed his plane completely. Leaving him stranded and in Jim's capable hands to keep him entertained until the next flight. 

Neither of them had minded and saying goodbye after was harder than it should've been, considering they had met barely a day ago but they had kept in touch. It hadn't been easy but here they were, a year later, and still going strong. 

-

As Eggsy was getting ready for bed in his home in London, Jim was getting ready to start his shift at the Enterprise. The distance between them greater than ever but thanks to advanced video technology they felt nearby. 

Eggsy was telling Jim about his day, his accent more pronounced with sleep, as he was getting situated and comfortable underneath the blankets while Jim listened him quietly, a soft smile playing on his face as he watched Eggsy bury himself deeper into the duvet until only the top half of his face was visible.

"I love you, you know." The words tumbled out of Jim's mouth before he made a concious decision to say them but he couldn't bring himself to regret them. Not with the way Eggsy's head popped back up from underneath the blanket, a brilliant smile on his face. Not when they were true.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> I'm [Glorioussandwichwhispers](http://glorioussandwichwhispers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come and say hi if you want!


End file.
